


millions of drops

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [8]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Rain, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019, Storm - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500, Xadia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 8: RainRayla and Callum seeks shelter from the rain.





	millions of drops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



Millions of drops of water fell down from the cloudy sky, violently hitting the green grass and all surrounding trees, creating sounds. The drops were heavy, larger than normal, and Rayla groaned as they kept hitting her back like cold needles. She was soaked, and hated heavy rain like this. She could barely see clearly, the drops beings so close to each other.

But staying out here too long would cause her to get a fever, and the same went for Callum. The human held her hand tightly as the two of them forced their way through the rain. They had walked for a long time, and the elf had finally spotted a cave. Only a few hundred feet left and they would be inside of a dry environment where they could relax and dry. Oh, how Rayla looked forward to reaching that cave.

The two of them continued to walk through the heavy rain, never letting go of each other’s hands as Rayla guided Callum, being the one to walk first. And after what felt like an eternity, they reached the cave.

A cold and bare, but  _ dry _ cave!

It was like a secret paradise hiding from the rain outside.

And as they both sat down on the ground, Rayla twisted her white hair to get the water out it while laughing.

“Well, there you got a taste of some xadian rain, I really hope that impressed you. The country of magic sure is beautiful while almost drowning us.”

Now it Callum’s turn to laugh. His hair was dripping wet, water dripping from his bangs.

“Well I must say, I do not like the rain, but the nature is nice. Hopefully it’ll be a bit nicer to me as we continue.”

“It better be since I got you all the way here, you have to appreciate where I came from.”

“I will, as long as there’s no risk of me getting killed.”

“No guarantee, but I’ll try.”

“Wow, that sounds reassuring.”

“You know it.”


End file.
